In a structure in which an electronic component is mounted on a board, a structure in which a socket is interposed between the board and the electronic component is sometimes used.
For example, a structure is known in which contact pins electrically connected to an electronic component and contact pins not electrically connected to the electronic component pass through receiving holes formed in a heat spreader on a socket main body, and a new heat radiation pathway is thereby formed.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-111722.